


Finding Castiel

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels have been kicked out of Heaven, Sam is hurting, and Cas is nowhere to be found.  Dean has all but given up hope, until a once-thought-dead archangel comes knocking on the door.  Now the hunters are going on a very unusual hunt to find their favorite fallen angel.  Takes place after the season 8 finale, but before season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait You're Alive?

"So let me get this straight Kevin.  Metatron was lying?" Dean was beside himself as he asked the young profit.

Kevin nodded, "Yep, I looked over the angel tablet a hundred times.  The things he had Castiel do were not to close Heaven's doors, but to dispel the angels out."

Sam, lounging across the table from Kevin, looked up, his eyes tired from the trials.  "So what did Metatron have Cas do?"

Kevin read over the tablet, "Kill a Nephilim, take a cupid's bow, and give the grace of an angel in love with a human."

"Who was the love struck angel?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," replied Kevin.  Sam however, had a hunch, but he wasn't about to say anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  Everyone was on their guard, and Dean went to check it out.  Too bad there wasn't a peep hole on the door so he could check ahead of time who it was.  Reluctantly he opened the door, and when he saw fiery red hair he opened the door wider.  A 'hey Charlie' escaped from Dean's mouth as she smirked.  A hug and a 'come on in' later, Charlie is sitting at the table with Kevin and Sam, and Dean finally sits to join them.

"So what's with the meteor strike a week ago?" Charlie finally asks.

"What makes you think we know?" Dean counters.

"Because whenever something crazy happens, you Winchesters are always involved.

"Are not."

"Are too, now tell me what's what."

"Fine."

Dean recants what went down about the trials, the angels falling, and how Cas hasn't shown up.

"You think Cas is in on it with Metaduche?"

"Honestly?  I don't know, but I wish he'd show up so I could beat it out of him."

"I doubt that would help."

Sam piped in, "Guys, this is Cas we're talking about.  He felt bad about his whole God phase, I doubt he purposely followed Metatron's orders if he knew the consequences."

"That's the problem," Dean grumbles. "He never thinks of the consequences, I mean look at what happened with the Leviathan's, and Purgatory."

"How was that, BTW."

"Bloody."

Kevin clears his throat.  "How about we get back on track?  Cas is missing, angels have fallen and most likely want answers.  We're hiding in a bunker, and there is still a lot we don't know, like how to reverse the spell."

A loud series of bangs on the door wake the group from their gathering.  They all look at each other, as if confused because they're not sure who to expect.  Dean gets up again to answer, and opens the door to a short man, with golden brown hair and a goofy grin on his face.  Walking passed Dean before he can react; the once-thought-dead archangel enters the bunker, strutting like a peacock.

"Hey there, guess who's not dead!"

"Gabriel?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"But how?"


	2. Cas Is Where Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gabe is alive, and he might know where Cas is, or a way to find out, but he's not the only angel looking for the fallen seraph.

 “Nice to see you too, Sammy.”                           

“How are you alive?”

“Hello, does the name Trickster mean nothing to you?”

Dean mumbles, “Yeah we know all about that.”

“Suffice to say I found a way to cheat death again.”

Sam looked apprehensive.  “Okay, so why did you wait until now to show your face?”

“Sammy, you wound me.  I was lying low, again, to make sure nothing bad happened, which it inevitably did.  I mean come on; who do you think brought Cassie back?”

That caught everyone’s attention.  “That was you?” asked Dean.  Charlie cleared her throat.  Gabe looked to her and smiled.  “And this must be Charlie, nice to meet the only girl not to die for the Winchesters.”

“Hey, Lisa isn’t dead!” Dean protested.

“Yeah, but she’s as good as, same with the kid, you did have my baby bro wipe their memories of you remember.”

Charlie looked shocked and confused.  “Wait.  Dean, you have a kid?”

“No!” Dean shouted, “Ben’s not mine, I just stayed with Lisa for a year okay!”

“You would have stayed with them had I not shown up.”  Sam stated glumly.

“Sam, enough about that.  Besides, if you'd had your soul then, you probably wouldn’t have stayed away so long.”

“How do you figure that Dean?”

“Because you’re family,” Charlie chirped.  Now Gabe felt neglected.  “Okay, as touching as this reunion slash walk down memory lane is, we have more pressing issues to discuss.”

“Oh?  And what would that be exactly?” Dean scoffed.

“Finding Castiel.”

“If he wanted to be found he would have called, he knows the number to all of my burner phones.”

“It’s not that simple Dean-o.  You see, Cassie isn’t even in the same dimension.  He’s stuck in a parallel but alternate universe, much like the one Balthazar shoved you into, or the one I put you in.”

“So where is he?”  Sam asked.

“That I’m not sure, but I know who would.”

“Oh?” Dean gives him an ‘I can’t believe you’ look.

“The angel who helped him, his twin sister Cassiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be adding some angels in the mix that have never been mentioned in SPN, and though my research will not be bible-worthy thorough, it won't be half-assed guessing either. I hope you don't mind that I added Merlin into this, but I got inspired by a picture I found on Tumblr. Let me know what you liked about this chapter, or disliked, either or.


	3. Cassiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Cassiel, will the Winchesters, Charlie and Gabriel get the information they need to find Castiel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy! I have a subscriber for this work, I'm excited!

"I can't believe it," Dean grumbles as he shuts the door to the Impala.  Gabriel rode shotgun as he directed Dean where to go to find Cassiel, Sam and Charlie sat in the back.  "About what Dean-o?"  Dean sighed, "About Cas having a sister, much less a twin?  Why the hell didn't he tell us?"  Gabriel shrugged, "Castiel has been a rebel since the dawn of time, and Naomi had to keep wiping his memories.  He probably didn't know, but Cassiel knew, she always knew.  Don't doubt the mind of an archangel."

Sam looked shocked as they walked up to an ordinary house.  "Cassiel is an archangel?"

"Castiel would be too, but he was always a flight risk, Cassiel is almost the complete opposite.  But they share one thing in common."

"And what would that be?"  Dean scoffs.

"They're physically twins, even if their minds aren't.  It only makes sense that their vessels also be twins."

A knock on the door has the Winchesters and Gabe looking at Charlie.  "What?  I thought you were done explaining."

There was the sound of shuffling from just on the other side of the door, and then it opened to a woman, same height as Cas, slender with female curves, but everything else was the same.  Dark wavy hair, longer than Castiel's and put in a braid off to one shoulder, and piercing blue eyes peering from behind messy bangs.  "Hello Dean, Sam, Charlie, Gabriel."  The last name she said sarcastically.

"Hey there Cassie, mind if we come in?" Gabe said back equally as sarcastic.

"I know why you're here, ask away." Cassiel's voice is deep, like Castiel's, but smooth as silk.  She looks to Dean as if giving him the okay.

"Do you know where your brother is?"  He asks.

"Yes."

"Could you tell us where?"

"A parallel yet alternate universe."

"Specifically."

"That would take time to explain, why don't you all come in and sit down."

"Awesome..."

It's not long until everyone is seated in the living room.  Sam, Charlie and Gabe are sitting on the couch, Dean and Cassiel are sitting in chairs perpendicular to either side of the couch.  Cassiel sits straight as an arrow, her hands clasped in her lap, Gabe slouches on the end of the couch closest to her.  Charlie is sitting cross-legged in the middle and Sam mirrors Dean by sitting hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees.  The silence is too much for Dean, and he has a strange question.

"Jimmy Novak has a twin sister?"

"Dean!"

"What Sam?!  You were thinking the same thing!"

"But I didn't need to ask!"

"Because you knew I would."

"Whatever."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Cassiel stared blankly at them.  She wondered if this is what having a sibling is like, since Michael forbade Cassiel from seeing her brother after the first time they wiped his memories.  She smiled when she thought of meeting Castiel as a human, not knowing who she was until she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a good chapter, let me know.


	4. Cassiel Meets Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel has a flash back to finding Castiel and explaining why she only wants to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, I've been so busy with work and trying to find a second job, and when I've had down time I had no inspiration, but last night I finally cranked a chapter out of my caffeinated head, but since my internet was acting funny I could only get it to you now.

Cassiel remembers that day so well.  She’d intercepted Hael’s last message on angel radio about Castiel’s location, and by doing this she avoided other angels from finding him.  She needed to act fast though; their old comrades would notice the loss of a seraph like Hael.  Cassiel traced the signal to the body of her fallen sister, if she could be called that.  “Castiel?!”  She called out in every direction, using Hael’s vessel as the focal point.

“Castiel?!  Please!  I’m not here to hurt you, I want to help you!”  There was a shuffle in the foliage behind Cassiel.

“Who are you?”  Said the gruff voice of Castiel.  “Why would you help me?”

Cassiel turned to see her brother for the first time since the dawn of time, literally.  She took a small step towards him, only for him to step back in fear.  She held out a hand as if offering to help him up, despite how he was still standing.  The blood on his face was distracting.

“I want to help Castiel, I only want to help,” Cassiel pleaded.

“How do I know I can trust you?  Who are you?”

“My name is Cassiel.”

“Why is your name so similar to my own?”

“Because Castiel, I’m your sister, twin sister to be exact.  We were both born on Thursday, and though you stayed a seraph and I moved on to archangel, I’ve always watched over you.”

“How is that possible?  I’ve never heard of any archangels other than Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel.”

“You remember Naomi?”

“Yes.”

“When you first rebelled, she wiped your memory, on Michael’s orders.”

“Why would he…”

“Let me finish brother.”  Castiel huffed a ‘fine’.

“He, along with the other original archangels, wanted for you to join me in taking rank as an archangel, but when you rebelled a second time, Michael and I agreed to wipe your memories of even me, and I since then took refuge on earth, with an open connection to Heaven to watch over you.  I thought it best not to tell you.”

“But why?  Why hasn’t anyone heard of you?”

“When God first became known to humans, I was purposely left out of the records, because I was never in Heaven.  Your memories of me were wiped clean, you were on a need to know basis.  Who do you think brought you back when you died?”

“That was you?  I thought God had something to do with it.”

“No, it wasn’t God, he couldn’t, and neither could I.”

“But you just said.”

“Gabriel brought you back, on my asking him to.  I sought him out after I saved him, it took him a moment to realize who I was after centuries of having to purposefully forget about me, but as we’re his favorite little brother and sister, he agreed.”

“Gabriel’s alive?”

“Yes Castiel, he had to rip off a pair of his wings to secure onto one of his doppelgangers.”  Castiel cringed.

“It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“So how are you going to help me?”  Castiel finally asked.

“I know someone who can transport you away from this reality, to one that can keep you safe in your human form.”

“Who?”

“His name is the Doctor.”

Castiel looked deep in thought.  "I have one more question before we go."

“Yes?”

“What should I call you?”

“Gabriel, when he met me again, gave me the nickname Cassie, so as not to confuse me with you.”

“Good, then that is what I’ll call you.  Dean Winchester calls me Cas, as does Sam, his brother.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of your human companion’s pet name for you, and should you not mind, I would like to call you the same.”

“I would like that.  Where to sister?”

“Right this way brother,”  Cassie put a hand to his shoulder, and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this? I'll try to make a habit of writing more in my down time from work, but who knows when the next chapter will be.


End file.
